The present invention relates generally to a circuit substrate having a circuit wire, a method of manufacturing the circuit substrate and a semiconductor package having the circuit wire, and more particularly to a circuit substrate having a circuit wire formed of conductive polarization particles.
Recently, a variety of electronic appliances and products have been developed that utilize technical developments in electrical and electronic industries. Most of these electronic appliances and products include circuit substrates, which are used to mount electric devices, electronic devices, and semiconductor packages thereon.
The circuit substrate includes circuit wires for electrically connecting electric devices, electronic devices, and semiconductor packages.
The conventional circuit wires are formed by patterning a metal layer formed on an insulation substrate. However, when the circuits formed on the insulation substrate intersect each other on the same plane, a short occurs between the circuits. The circuit substrate generally includes electrically insulated multi-layer circuit patterns.
However, forming these multi-layer circuit patterns on the circuit substrate requires a complex process, and furthermore, detecting faulty wires is very difficult, even when the faulty wire is generated during the manufacturing process.
Particularly, a recently developed wafer level includes circuit wires which are formed directly on the semiconductor chip. However, since the area of a wafer level package is very small, it is difficult to form multi-layer circuit wires.